Gia Ferrari, Dr. Sc.
The rather hot-blooded Italian Scientist has just been assigned to the USS Lexington, leading a civilian Science team to conduct experiments in unknown regions of space and to further cooperation between the military and civilian Science Departments of the Federation. Personal History Giovanna, or Gia for short, was born to Giovanni and Allecra Ferrari on board the USS Melbourne (NCC-62043), on SD 7508.30, during the first year of their marriage. They were both very young officers, just a few years out of the Academy, serving in the Security Department and in Medical. Gia grew up on the Melbourne for most of her young life and became very familiar with the life on a Starfleet vessel (particularly an Excelsior-Class) and Starfleet procedures. She was a curious and temperamental child, always out to learn new things and stretch her boundaries of discovery. Although that curiosity got her in hot waters with her parents and the ship's crew at times, Gia never meant to be rebellious or malicious in her actions. Nevertheless, several times her parents had to face the Command Staff of the ship to explain their child's latest anecdotes. In 2366, just after her 15th birthday, her parents allowed her to travel with her grandfather, Marvin Giovanni Ferrari, to Earth via shuttle for a family reunion that they themselves were unable to attend. While on Earth, Marv and his granddaughter received information that the USS Melbourne had been called away to be part of the Federation task force that stood against an invading Borg cube. The Melbourne was one of the first ships to engage the approaching enemy and one of the first ones to be lost. Both Giovanni and Allecra died in the Battle at Wolf 359. Marv and Gia received the message of the Melbourne's destruction in the middle of the family reunion celebration. Gia was devastated and mourned her parent's loss for a long time. Well meaning relatives suggested for her to stay on Earth and live with them, but Gia could not fathom being so far away from the stars. She ended up returning with her grandfather Marv to the vessel he had been assigned to at that time, the USS Lexington (Nebula-Class). Gia spend the next three years on that ship with him until she left to begin an education as a Scientist. Her work has been her focus ever since and has kept her very busy, though at times she was able to visit with her grandfather for a few days. He has followed her career with interest and pride for the past 14 years. Occupational History USS Lexington On SD 0708.05, Gia and her team of 16 civilian Scientists were assigned to accompany the USS Lexington into unknown regions of space. The civilian team was to compliment the already existing military Science team aboard the Lexington and help with the extensive research and experiments expected on their journey. This assignment was also an experiment in itself to help further cooperation between the military and civilian parts of the Federation's Science departments. Her arrival produced mixed responses within the Lexington's crew and from the Department Heads that were to work with her. Additional Information Her full name is Giovanna Ignacia Alonza Ferrari, which compounds into Gia in two ways. First, it can be used as a short form of Giovanna, and second, it represents her first name initials G.I.A. Her family has strong Italian backgrounds and most of her relatives live on Earth, which she considers her homeplanet, although she spent most of ther life in space. Aside from being highly intelligent and temperamental, Gia can be very assertive, passionate, and yet decisive when the situation calls for someone to make a stand. Despite her serious, and at times abrasive, nature and her seemingly anti-social disposition because of that, she loves a good laugh, which normally doesn't happen unless she feels comfortable around a person. Gia's hobbies include cooking (Italian food of course), snorkeling and scuba diving (she loves the ocean), and reading 20th century novels (Science Fiction topping her list). Her grandfather, Marv, has taught her some Italian, but she doesn't speak it much, aside from when her temper flares. She has also taken extensive courses in neuropressure and can use several techniques for heath benefits, and at times also for self-defense. See Also * Marvin Giovanni Ferrari Ferrari Gia Ferrari Gia